True Darkness
by Saphyra
Summary: ok, I suck at summaries. RikuXoc fic. Lana hated Riku until she had to leave him to find her world. Now she's having strange dreams, seeing people in long black robes, and missing him more than she ever knew she could. I SERIOUSLY CAN'T DO SUMMARIES!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Ok, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters, any characters from Squaresoft, blah blah blah you know the deal, right?

Summary- What happens when a servant in Malificent's castle starts falling for Riku? What happens when Riku starts falling for her... sister! OMG! I don't know, let's read and find out together! (jk, I really do know because I wrote the fic, but read it anyway because you don't know yet!)

Chapter 1

Lana groaned, rolling over onto her side. The sun was shining right into her eyes, and she still had to get up and start doing her work around the castle. She pulled her rough blue quilt over her head, attempting to fall back asleep.

"Lana! Get up!" The door flew open, and Lana's sister, Haru, walked over and started shaking her.

"Ah! Haru, geroff!" She mumbled, her voice muffled by both sleep, and the fact that she was still hiding under her covers.

"Lana, you have to wake up right now! The witch is in a foul mood today, she's just looking for a reason to punish someone!" Lana and Haru were servants in Malificent's castle. They had been ever since they were little girls.

"Well, she can go chase a rabbit and eat that for breakfast. I'm so tired, Haru!" Sighing, Lana slowly sat up, her long black hair made tiny snapping sound from static as she tugged the quilt off her head. "Remind me to hurt you later." She said, yawning. Haru stuck her tongue out at Lana, then spun around and walked out of the room.

Lana swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up, walking over to the cracked mirror on the wall. She stood still for a minute, examining her bright purple eyes, her pale skin, and her tangled hair. She sighed, reaching for her hairbrush, pulling it through the mess on her head, and lastly, taking her black ribbon off the hook on the wall, and tying her hair back into a high ponytail. Next, she walked over to the door, shut it, then slipped off the red shorts and large white tee she slept in, exchanging them for a black and red skirt, and red corset-shirt with black lining, a pair of beat up old black sneakers, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Then, she walked out of her room and started down the stairs to help Haru with their daily chores.

"Wha- ahh!" Lana wasn't paying attention to what she was doing, and halfway down the staircase she tripped, slipping off the stair she was on, and fell awkwardly sideways down the stairs. She was about to hit the floor when she felt two strong hands grab her arms. She stopped mid-fall, righted herself, and then flapped her arms around madly. "Get off me!" She spun around and glared at the person who had "saved" her. "Hey, what's the big idea!"

"Sorry, I was just trying to make sure you didn't hurt yourself." The person answered, sounding bored. "But next time I'll just let you fall and possibly break your neck, if that's what you want." He jeered.

"Grrrr, go away Riku! Jeeze, you're so annoying!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Ok, so I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts or Squaresoft. (But Riku owns me .)

Thanks to- Missgoo93! My first ever review muahaha! You basically rock my socks.

Chapter 2

"Hi Riku!" Lana hears Haru's voice sound from behind her. _'Ugh, she's always all cheerful and stuff towards him. As if he's anything special.' _Lana thought, rolling her eyes. Riku waved one hand half-heartedly towards Haru and walked away with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Jeeze, Haru, why are you always so nice to that jerk?"

"Lana, don't be so mean." Haru said quietly, while putting her shoulder-length blonde hair into pigtails.

"Psh, I'll be mean if I want to. I liked that kid better when he didn't talk." Lana said, scrunching up her nose. "He thinks he's all that, just 'cause he's Maleficent's favorite little minion." She pulled her hand through her ponytail, and looked at Haru, sticking her nose in the air. "Look at me, I'm Riku and I'm soooo very important."

Haru shook her head, and then looked at Lana again. "C'mon, we've got work to do." She said, handing Lana a brush and a bucket of hot water. "You get to scrub the floors today."

"What? Why do I have to do that? Come on, Haru, no fair!" Lana whined as Haru walked away laughing. Lana pouted as she kneeled down and began the difficult task. Within two minutes, Lana was bored out of her mind. She dropped the brush in the bucket and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. She sighed, and stayed like that for a few minutes, just thinking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey sleepy head, time to wake up." Lana heard Riku's voice, and then felt a light tap on the top of her head. Suddenly, her eyes shot open.

"Riku, you freaking jerk!" She growled. She glared at Riku, who was crouching down a few feet away from her. She put her hand on the top of her head. "Don't touch me!"

Riku smirked at her. "Not my fault you obviously don't get enough sleep at night."

Lana pouted. "Yes it is, because when I'm up late at night, I'm trying to figure out new ways to torture you! Argh, but you are always annoying me to no end!" She sighed. "Can you just leave me alone, I'm sick of yelling."

"Ha-ha, well that's a first." Riku laughed.

Lana narrowed her eyes.

"**GO AWAY!"**

"Sora's already found two Keyholes! What are we supposed to do about him, Maleficent?" Riku stood in front of Maleficent. They were watching Sora, Donald, and Goofy on Maleficent's Crystal table. (A/N-You know, in KH1 that cool thing-a-ma-bob she has)

"Don't worry, child. He will not make it much farther. The darkness is getting more powerful as we speak, trust me, we have nothing to worry about. He will not be able to resist the darkness for much longer. Our plan is perfect, it cannot fail!"

Riku nodded, then turned and walked out of the room. _'Sora… you better not die, man.'_

Lana was sitting outside on a large rock near the rising falls. She looked out at the water, and shivered. The breeze here was really cold. Then she looked behind her hearing footsteps. She saw Haru making her way over, jumping from rock to rock. She reached Lana, and sat down next to her.

"It's really pretty here…" Haru said.

"Guess so."

"Lana, can I tell you something?"

Lana looked at her sister. They had always shared everything. They were twins; they could practically finish each other's sentences. Why would she be so shy about talking now? "Shoot… I mean, don't shoot. But sure, talk." She said, smiling.

Haru sighed. "I really… Like someone. But… I don't think he likes me back."

"You mean Riku, huh?"

"Huh, how did you know?" Haru asked, looking up, startled.

Lana laughed. "Oh, please Haru. It's so obvious." Haru blushed, and became suddenly very interested in her shoes. "Look, Haru, forget him. He's such a know-it-all, he's rude, and he thinks he's so much better than everyone else. Why bother? All he cares about is power. He's not worth a thought from you."

Haru nodded slowly. "I… guess you're right… Lana." She whispered. They were silent for a minute.

"Hey, Haru, one day, we're gonna get out of here. We're gonna leave Hollow Bastion, and find our own world. The one we were born in. We can see all the worlds! What do you say?" Haru smiled and nodded. Lana laughed, "Good, it's a promise then."

AWWW! Ok, I thought that was a cute ending… anyone? C'mon people! It was cute, deal. Allllright, so there's ch.2. I really hope you enjoyed it! If not… review and tell me why. If you did like it… Review and you'll get a lolli! Dances around with a bag of lolli-pops. So, review and have fun! Ch.3 should be up soon, but I can't guarantee that because my computer gets screwy sometimes. xx

Saphyra


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Ok, so I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts or Squaresoft. (But Riku owns me. heehee)

Here's a lolli- Missgoo93 :Hands you a lolli: Thanks for reviewing again!

Chapter 3

Lana was bored. She had all her work done. She was too awake to go take a nap, and too tired to go outside and run… or something productive like that. _'Hn. This is crap. I'm so bored… Ah! I'm so hungry…' _She thought, pouting as her stomach growled. She groaned. _'Aw, come on, can't a girl catch a break around here!"_ She sighed as she heard footsteps_. 'Probably Riku, coming to give me more trouble. Arghhh.' _Then she saw Maleficent coming down the stairs towards her. _'Sheesh, is there no justice anymore?' _Lana jumped to her feet and smiled innocently as the witch walked by.

"Why are you just sitting around?"

"All my work's done."

"Oh really? Then go and find that sister of yours and take over for her. I'm sure she'd like a chance to sit around and be a lazy brat like you." Maleficent said poisonously.

Lana nodded and walked away. "Oh, you just wait. 'Go and take over your sisters' work.' Oh sure, I'll go and do all her shit. Yeah right, keep dreaming witch." She mumbled under her breath. "I can't wait to get out of here!" Lana yelled once she got outside. She looked around. "What am I supposed to do now? Grrrr, I'm so bored!" She walked over to edge of the balcony and climbed up onto the wall. _'Heh heh… long way down.' _

"Don't fall."

"Ahh! I will if you keep sneaking up on me like that!" Lana almost lost her balance, and jumped down backwards. Riku stood behind her laughing. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. "Can't you go and try to kill someone else?"

"I could, but it's so funny when you get mad." Riku said smartly, sidestepping in a circle around Lana.

Lana took one deep breath, then another. "I'm trying… really hard… not to hurt you right now." She said with her eyes closed. Riku didn't say anything. She opened one eye, then the other. "Hey, where are you?" She looked around and didn't see Riku anywhere. "Huh? Where'd he go?" She sighed. "Like I said, I liked him better when he didn't talk."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lana was again sitting out at the rising falls. It wasn't as chilly tonight. She heard Riku coming before he got to the rock she was on.

"Hey, can I sit here?" He asked.

Lana shrugged. "Sure." She said coolly. She kept looking out at the falls, lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" For once, he actually sounded like he really wanted to know, he wasn't just teasing.

Lana hesitated. "My world." She said simply. "I want to go back to my world someday. Even though I don't know where the heck I'm from."

"How will you know which world it is?"

"I… When I get there, I'll know." She laughed softly. "When we were little, Haru and I used to make up what we thought our world looked like. One day it was a big forest with lots of waterfalls, and the next it would be a tropical beach." She laughed again, then looked up at Riku. He was looking at her thoughtfully. "Wait, why am I telling you this?" Riku shrugged one shoulder, then did something even he was surprised by. He leaned forward and kissed Lana lightly on the lips. Lana was too surprised to do anything. Riku looked away, then stood up about to walk away. "Wait." Lana said quietly. He stopped and looked back at her. She stood up also and walked over to him. "Why'd you do that?" Lana whispered.

Riku opened his mouth to say something, but stopped short. Lana had reached out and grabbed his hand. "I… Ow. Lana, you're hurting me. Ow!"

"Y-You jerk!" Lana stuttered, dropping his hand and whirling around to hop onto a different rock. "Gah, you're such a j-jerk! Don't you e-ever touch me again Riku, I swear I-I'll break your neck!" Lana jumped onto another rock, but for some reason, she regretted yelling at Riku. "Grrrr, Riku wait!" She spun around, leaped back over to where Riku was standing, ran over to him, and hastily kissed him back. She pulled away and stared at the ground. Riku looked at her, shocked.

"Lana… I thought you hated me…" He trailed off.

Lana looked up and smiled. "Me too." Then she leaned forward and kissed Riku again. Riku put his arms around Lana's waist and held her close. Suddenly they broke apart as they heard someone gasp.

"Lana… how could you?"

--------------------------------------------

END SCENE! I know, I suck at this kind of thing… This is my FIRST fic, gimme a break! Ok, so please review? Tell me if you liked or disliked, and tell me why. And don't burn me too bad… I'm sensitive. :-)

Saphyra


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Ok, so I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts or Squaresoft. (But Riku owns me :-P heehee)

Here's a lolli- For Missgoo93… my only reviewer. :sniffle: C'mon people, you KNOW you want lollies!

Chapter 4

"Lana… How could you?" Haru looked at her sister in disbelief. Tears stung the corners of her eyes.

Lana stepped away from Riku. "Haru, wait. I…" She didn't get to finish. Haru turned around abruptly and ran towards the castle. "Haru!"

"Lana, what's going on?" Riku looked at her questioningly. Lana didn't answer as she went after Haru, leaving Riku alone and very confused.

Lana ran up the stairs and over to her and Haru's room. The door was locked. "Haru please let me in." She begged. "Haru let me talk to you."

"Go away Lana!"

Lana sighed. "Fine, if you won't let me in, I'll let myself in!" Lana backed up a few feet, and then violently flung herself at the door. There was a loud echoing bang, but the door stood tight. She repeated the action. Backing up, then throwing herself at the door. This time, as she was coming towards the door, it opened. Lana went flying through the doorway. "Shi- ahh!" She landed hard on the wood floor. "Haru! You little…" Lana stopped, took a deep breath, and shook her head, trying to calm down. She looked at Haru. She was sitting on her bed looking at the floor. Lana could tell she was crying. She walked over to Haru. "Haru listen to me. I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"You knew how I felt Lana! I told you because I thought I could trust you. You're my sister, you're my best friend! How could you do this?" Haru shouted. Lana drew back. Haru seldom lost her temper. She was complete opposite of Lana, always level-headed and composed, where as Lana could hardly ever contain her emotions.

Lana glanced around the room desperately searching for something to say. Then she blurted out, "He kissed me first!"

"That doesn't mean you had to kiss him back!" Lana looked down, feeling ashamed that she made her sister so upset.

"You're right… But I wanted to… I'm so sorry Haru. I promise I'll stay away from Riku, if that will make you feel any better."

"You think that's what I want? For you to be unhappy just because of me? It's not! I… I just don't get why you didn't tell me before…" Lana didn't answer. She couldn't find any words to say. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "Never mind, Lana. Just leave me alone, ok?" Haru said, venom dripping from every word. Lana nodded miserably. She stood up and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She stumbled downstairs and ambled outside blindly.

"Lana. Wait up, are you ok?" She heard Riku's voice behind her. He was waiting outside for her. She shook her head carelessly. She staggered down towards the falls, and fell to her knees. "Lana!" Riku knelt down beside her, shaking his silver hair out of his face, taking one of her hands and looking deep into her eyes.

"Riku…" Lana said faintly, "I'm leaving."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Haru hates me. She doesn't want me around here anymore. I'm leaving… tonight.

"You can't leave, Lana! Please don't go. I want you here." Riku pleaded.

"No, Riku. I need to leave. I need- I need to go and find my world. I need to go home." Lana said emotionlessly.

"What if you get hurt? What if you get caught?" Riku whispered gently.

"I honestly couldn't care less. I don't care what happens to me now." Lana said edgily. Riku was silent for a minute. Then he sighed.

"I guess… I can't stop you now, huh?"

Lana looked at him, and smiled sadly. "No."

Rain pounded the windows of Cid's accessory shop in Traverse Town. Sora gazed out into the pitch black sky.

"So kid, you haven't found your friends yet?" Sora shook his head. Goofy looked at Cid.

"But we ain't gonna stop lookin'. Right, Donald?"

"Yeah, as long as Sora has the key, we have to help him." The duck said curtly. Sora turned and stuck his tongue out at Donald.

"I just hope we find them soon." _'Riku, Kairi… I hope you guys are alright.'_

"Goodbye, Haru."

Lana silently closed the door of her room and tip-toed down the hall and downstairs. She waited a moment, making sure she didn't hear anything. Then she slipped out the door into the cool night air. She saw a figure standing out near the falls. It was Riku. He promised her he'd be there to say goodbye. She also needed him to make a portal for her. She didn't have any other way of leaving this world. She sighed. _'No going back now.' _Lana jumped from stone to stone down to the water at the bottom of the rising falls, and walked across to where Riku was waiting.

"You're sure?" Riku asked as Lana came up next to him. She nodded. Riku held out his hand, and a small black hole appeared in front of them. He stepped back, looking at Lana.

"Here, take this." Lana pulled her hair out of its ponytail, and it fell loosely around her shoulders. She held out the black ribbon for Riku to take. "Don't forget me." She murmured.

Riku slowly took the ribbon from her hand. "I won't. I promise." He said. He felt tears building up in his eyes. He quickly blinked them away. Riku never cried before. He wouldn't let himself. He looked up. Lana's eyes burned into his. She reached her hand up and ruffled Riku's hair. Riku closed one eye and made a face. Lana almost laughed, but she couldn't.

"See ya." She managed to choke out. Riku nodded once. Then Lana turned towards the dark portal. Hesitantly, she stepped forward, and within seconds was engulfed in darkness. The last thing she saw was Riku standing in front of the portal. Then she sank into nothing.

Lana had never felt such cold. It gripped her tightly, so she couldn't even move. Panic rose in her chest, but when she tried to scream, she realized there was no air in her lungs.

Suddenly, she could breathe. She was falling through pitch blackness. Next thing she knew, she has landed in an alley, among a bunch of boxes and barrels.

"Where am I?" She said aloud, rubbing the back of her head. "Owwww." To make things worse, it was pouring, and it was obviously the middle of the night. Lana stood up, and ran to the nearest building. She pushed the door, and was relieved to find it was open. She stumbled into the shop, soaking wet.

"Hey, whoa, where'd you come from?" Some old-ish dude with blonde hair asked.

"What? Uhmm… Hi." She mumbled stupidly.

She looked around and realized the blonde guy wasn't the only one in the shop. Standing around, looking very puzzled, was a kid who looked about her age, maybe a year or two younger. He had brown spiky hair and was carrying what looked like an oversized door key. There was also a duck and a big… dog? She wasn't sure. (A/N. Ok, so I'm not the biggest Disney buff… but WTF is Goofy anyway?)

The kid was the first one to 'recover' from Lana's oh-so fashionable entrance. "Hi," he said stepping forward. "I'm Sora. That's Cid, and then there's Donald, and Goofy. Who are you?"

"Uhmm… I'm Lana." She answered warily. "Hey, where is this anyway?"

"This is Traverse Town… I'm guessing you're not from around here?" Lana shook her head. "Where are you from?"

"I… uhh…" For some reason, Lana didn't want to tell Sora the truth. "I don't remember." She lied.

"Oh… then I guess you wouldn't by any chance remember coming across anyone named Riku, or Kairi?"

"Riku?" Lana asked, startled.

"You know Riku!" Sora asked excitedly.

"The- The name is familiar… But I can't place it." Sora's shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry… Maybe, in time, my memory will return." Lana suggested.

Sora looked up. "You think so?" He says hopefully. Lana smiled and nodded. "Ha! Cool! So, Lana, welcome to the crew!" Sora smiled and held out his hand. Lana reached out and shook it, smiling, despite how sad she was on the inside.

"Riku!" Riku heard Haru running towards him. She sounded frantic. Riku turned around as Haru came up to him. "Where is Lana?"

"I don't know. You mean she's gone?" Riku tried his best to sound uninterested and uncaring, but his eyes betrayed his definite tone.

"You're a bad liar! Now tell me where my sister is!" Haru demanded, grabbing Riku by the collar of his shirt.

"Ah! Ok, ok calm down! Lana left… Last night. She went to find the world you were born in."

Haru gasped as she backed away, dazed. "W-Why… Why would she just… Just leave! Why didn't she-" Her voice broke with emotion. "Lana… Oh Lana what did I do! Riku, you have to tell me where she is!"

"What? I don't know where she is… She asked me to make a portal to another world. I told her I didn't know where she would end up, but she didn't care!" Riku affirmed, backing up in case Haru decided to try and choke him again.

"But why? Why did she leave?" Haru yelled.

Riku lost it. "She thought you didn't want her around anymore, that's why!" He shouted back. "She thinks you hate her! She-" Riku wasn't able to finish, Haru shoved her face in his.

"You have to make me a portal." She stated.

"WH-What!"

"You heard me. I need a portal. I have to go and find Lana."

"What do you think I am a portal machine? It takes a lot of energy! I can't just conjure up a new one whenever you want one!"

"Oh yes you can! Stop trying to lie Riku, you're no good at it."

Riku sighed. "Fine… I'll make your damn portal."

Haru smiled. "I'm glad we've come to an agreement."

END SCENE! Muahaha! Ok, hope you liked it! This one was longer… as you can tell. I'm hoping I can keep writing somewhat long chapters, but I'm not too sure. I'm prone to writers block…:-/

So keep reviewing! Tell me if you liked/disliked and **please** tell me why!

CH 4 out soon!

XOXO Saphyra


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Ok, so I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts or Squaresoft. (But Riku owns me :-P heehee)

:Saphyra walks out onto a stage wearing a pink suit. She holds a microphone in her hands, and is smiling really wide:

**AHEM!** Oops, heh, mic. work better than I thought :Chibi smile: Anyway, I've decided to take my story in a whole different direction. All the previous chapters will remain the same, but the whole 'Riku destroys Lana's world, Lana finds out, big confrontation' idea grew sour. Soooooooo, yeah, enjoy!

Ps. No, I'm not giving anything about the new story line away yet! Figure it out yourself, love.

Chapter 5

Lana was dreaming. She knew, because she remembered dozing off on the couch in Cid's accessory shop. (A/N. I haven't been to Traverse Town in my game forever, there's a couch there, right? …If not… Well there is now.)

Lana stood on a cliff, looking out over a sandy beach. It was dark, and she could only see outlines, but something down on the beach caught her eye. There was a shape coming out of the water. Lana looked closer. It was a person, but she couldn't see who. Suddenly she heard a voice.

"The darkness in your heart is growing, Lana. Can you feel it? You know it's there." Lana knew it was Haru. She felt if she could just turn her head she could see her sister. But she couldn't move. Her eyes were fixed on the shape on the beach. "It's you." Haru's voice told her.

"Me?"

"Yes."

Lana saw herself walking on the beach, then suddenly, a brilliant black light erupted from her chest. Lana gasped as she watched herself being consumed by darkness.

"No!" Lana watched, hypnotized by the site of herself being immersed in darkness. Then the light faded away, and Lana saw her body on the beach, mangled and broken. "Is… Is this my fate?" She whispered.

"You can change it."

"How? Haru tell me how! Please!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Lana! Wake up!" Sora's voice jerked Lana out of her restless sleep.

"Sora? What time is it?" Lana groaned, shifting in the chair she had fallen asleep in.

"6 am."

"WHAT! Ahem, I don't get up in these ungodly hours of the morning, Sora. Try me at about 9."

"Ha-ha. You're funny. C'mon, we're leaving Traverse Town!"

"Hn. Where are we going?" Lana asked, peeking at Sora with one eye.

"Err… Uhmm… I don't know yet! We'll find out when we get there." Lana made a choking noise as she opened both eyes and stood up very slowly. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned.

"Ok, but can I sleep on the way?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku walked outside of the castle feeling blank. He just didn't have any emotions. He felt mentally drained, but he wasn't sure why. He sighed. _'Maybe it's because of the darkness?'_ He wondered. He had no idea… but he hated it. He walked over to the edge and stood up onto the wall, just like Lana had the day she left. He sighed again, thinking for a minute. Then, out of nowhere, he took one deep breath and screamed as loud as he could. When he ran out of breath, he stopped and panted for a second, listening. He liked the way he could still hear his echoes. He smiled a little, then took another deep breath, and did it again, screaming at the absolute top of his lungs. He stopped, again liking the way his voice echoed back to him. Suddenly it was like all his emotions flowed back into him. He grinned, and then started laughing. He stepped off the wall, buckled over laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

Finally he was able to stop laughing. He leaned against the wall and slid down until he was sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him. He sighed again. "I think I've totally lost it." He said aloud to himself. Just then, a new thought entered his mind. _'Haru leaves tonight… I wonder what Maleficent's gonna think about that? She didn't care when she found out Lana was gone, but Haru's always been different…' _He shrugged. "Guess I'll just have to wait and see."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I know this one was really short, but it's almost 3am and my brain isn't functioning properly, I just really wanted to get this chapter out. So, please R&R!

Infinite x's and o's fromSaphyra


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- Ok, so I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts or Squaresoft. (But Riku owns Me.:-P heehee)

Ok, to set things straight-- In this story, Sora is 15, so Riku is 16, and Lana and Haru are 15, got it memorized? (Hehehe, Axel!) I'm not sticking to stuff from 1 or 2, there's going to be a lot more from 2 later…. Does that make sense? If not, you'll get it later. :Chibi smile:

Chapter 6

"Wait, Sora we can't leave yet!" Lana grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him along through the first district.

"Why?" Sora asked, "Where are we going?"

Lana sighed and turned to face him. "I don't have a weapon or anything!" She pouted, pointing to Sora's keyblade.

"Oh…"

Lana nodded. "Now come on, there's a weapon shop over here!" Sora sighed and followed Lana into the shop. He was a bit concerned about how excited Lana got when she realized she had enough munny to buy a scary looking black hilted Kantana, but he decided as long as he didn't make her mad he'd be alright.

Lana and Sora walked out of the shop. Lana was ecstatic. She kept jumping around, swinging her new sword, and challenging Sora to fights.

"Yeah right, Lana. You'd stand no chance against me!" Sora said, laughing.

"Oh yeah? Let's see then!" Lana said, facing Sora and smirking devilishly. Sora drew out the keyblade.

"Ok! But I'm not going easy on you just because you're a girl!"

"I'm not going easy on you just because you're a boy!" Lana shot back.

Lana made the first move, running toward Sora full-speed. Sora stood still, and then slipped sideways at the last second dodging the attack. He spun around and somersaulted over Lana, landing behind her. But Lana was just as fast. Before he could attack, she whirled around, and her Kantana met the Keyblade. They struggled against each other for a moment, then Sora gathered all his strength and pushed against Lana as hard as he could. Lana flew back about five feet, landing on her back. She jumped to her feet, this time waiting for Sora to attack. Sora came at her, expecting her to jump out of the way. Instead, Lana waited until he was only a few feet away, and then threw herself into him, jamming her shoulder into his chest. Sora stopped dead, gasping for breath. Lana collapsed next to him, winded. "You ok?" She asked.

Sora nodded, standing up straight. "You're a pretty good fighter." He said, still a little out of breath. Lana laughed.

"Thanks. So, call it a draw?" She asked, slowly getting to her feet.

"Yeah." Sora said, smiling.

Then they heard Donald and Goofy walking up to them.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Donald asked, irritated. They nodded, and together they started towards the Gummi ship.

'Talk about déjà vu.' Riku thought as he opened a portal for Haru.

"Thanks Riku." Haru said quietly. Riku nodded. Haru stepped forward into the portal, disliking the strange feeling she got when the darkness surrounded her. She closed her eyes, trying not to think about what might happen to her. Then she opened them, panicking when she saw nothing but complete darkness. She took a deep breath, and terror filled her as she realized water was filling her lungs. Haru screamed, thrashing around madly. Tears clouded her vision, spilling over onto her cheeks. Her struggles grew weaker and weaker, until she couldn't move anymore, and gave into the nothingness that swarmed in her mind.

"Integra?" Sora said, squinting at the map. "I've never heard of this world."

"Well, let's land and see what it's all about." Lana suggested.

"Riku and Kiari might be there." Goofy said.

"Or the King." Donald added.

Lana looked away when Goofy mentioned Riku. Everyone still thought she had lost her memory. She wasn't sure if she could bring herself to tell them she lied. Sora noticed her change in mood.

"Lana, are you ok?" He asked.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, smiling. She knew Sora could tell something was wrong, but she also knew that Sora knew it was pointless to pursue the point. Lana wouldn't tell him, anyway.

"Well, then it's decided, let's go!" Sora said eagerly.

Riku stood looking at what was left of a world destroyed by darkness. "What happened?" He asked.

"Darkness." Maleficent's said. "This is what happens when people are foolish and believe they can resist the darkness." She purred.

"Where's everyone who lived here?" Riku asked, disgusted. "They're all heartless, aren't they?"

Maleficent smiled maliciously.

'_I can't do this anymore. I can't just stand by while everything is destroyed! Man, you've really fucked yourself up this time…'_ He thought. "I'm not going to be your little follower anymore. I won't give in to darkness!" With one swift movement, Riku pulled out the sword he carried and stabbed Maleficent through the heart. (A/N. Yes, Riku carries a sword now. So… chyeahh)

Maleficent gasped. She stumbled back as Riku slowly withdrew his sword. "You… ingrate. You'll never g-get Kairi's heart back without me. You-you'll pay for this."

Riku stared at her coldly. Then he turned around and walked away, not bothering to look back when he heard her body hit the ground.

The second Lana stepped foot in Integra, she knew. It was a charming little town with a few shops, a cute little hotel, and the rest were houses. She walked forward in a daze. Then she spun around to face Sora and the others. "This is it! This… is my home…" She said, ecstatic.

Sora smiled. He wasn't sure what to say, but he was really happy for Lana. Donald and Goofy were busy looking around. Lana walked through the town with her hands behind her back. She walked up to a woman who appeared to be in her thirties. "Excuse me," Lana said. Suddenly, the woman whirled around, grabbing Lana by the neck, choking her. Lana struggled for breath as she heard other people around her. "H-help Sor-a!" Lana tried to yell. All of a sudden the woman was torn off of Lana. She fell to the ground gaping for air. She looked up to see Sora standing in front of her along with Donald and Goofy, ready for a fight. Lana pushed herself up and stood next to Sora. "Heartless?" She asked.

"I don't think so…"

An older man threw a punch at Lana. She blocked it, and then thrust out the hilt of her sword, hitting him in the stomach. Sora blocked another person who was trying to get to Lana.

"What is going on?" Donald yelled, fighting off a few people with an ice spell.

Sora was about to answer when a large man threw him back away from everyone. He slammed against the outside wall of a house and struggled to get back up and suck air back into his lungs. Suddenly, something inside Lana snapped. She turned to the man, and as fast as lightning, pulled out her sword and slashed him across the stomach. The man looked up at her, stunned, and then fell to the ground dead. There was a momentary silence, and then everybody came back at Lana twice as viciously. Lana's mind went blank. She slashed out blindly, killing people with one swipe, but she didn't want to. It was like she was above her body, watching helplessly, as the destruction continued.

"Lana, wake up." Lana heard Sora's voice. He sounded weird, on edge. She slowly opened her eyes, noticing an uncomfortable wet feeling all over her body. She glanced down, and instantly wished she hadn't.

'_This is a dream. This is a dream. No, no, no this can't be real.'_ She shut her eyes as tight as she could, tears starting to flow down her cheeks. She was lying in the road and she was covered, absolutely drenched, in blood.

"Lana…" Sora said again, still a bit wary, but this time more concerned. "Lana, talk to me. Are you alright?" He lifted her head up; trying to make sure she wasn't seriously hurt and also wanting her to speak... for her to say anything so he would know that she was ok. Lana opened her eyes again, sitting up by herself. She looked around in disbelief. Lifeless bodies of the people who lived there were strewn around the town, bloody and beat-up. She groaned.

"Sora… what happened." She asked, terrified of what Sora might tell her.

"I… We're not sure. You… changed. You weren't yourself." He said hesitantly.

"I did this? I k-killed everyone?" Sora nodded grimly. Lana tried to stand up, but fell back. Sora put one of her arms around his shoulders and helped her stand. Lana looked again at her blood stained clothes, and moaned in disgust. "I think I'm going to be sick." She staggered away from Sora, and then fell down on her hands and knees, throwing up.

Suddenly, she heard a voice from behind her. "Hello Lana. I see you have finally discovered your power. How fortunate!" It was a male, but Lana didn't recognize the voice. She slowly lifted her head to look at him. She gasped. The person was wearing a long black coat with a hood over their head, so she couldn't see their face. He walked closer to her, and kneeled down in front of her. "You could be of great use to the Organization."  
"WH-who are you?" She was able to sputter out weakly. The man just stood up and laughed.

"All in good time. I'll see you again soon, Lana." He stepped back and vanished within a black portal, just like the one Lana used when she left Hollow Bastion.

"What? Wait!" She shouted.

"Lana, who are you talking to?" Sora asked, coming over to her and kneeling down next to her.

"Y-You didn't see him?"

"Who?"

"That guy! He was just here! He… he was wearing a black coat. Said something about an 'Organization.' You didn't… see him?" Sora shook his head, confused. Lana sighed. "Maybe… I just imagined it."

Suddenly they heard another voice behind them. "L-Lana? Is that you?" Standing behind them was a tall guy who looked about 18. He had short black hair and golden brown eyes, and was wearing black jeans, a red t-shirt, and a black over coat. He was staring at Lana, completely oblivious to anything and everything else around them.

"Depends. Who are you?" She asked warily.

"My name is Ty. I-I'm your brother."

**Saphyra:** BOOO!

**Reader:** AHHHH!

**Saphyra:** Heh heh heh. I scared you!

**Reader:** I hate you!

**Saphyra: **I'M SORRY! Ok, so anyway, I sorry this chapter came out so late. I had it finished like four days ago but my stupid internet crashed, and there was drama drama drama, but it's all better now! So, I hope this made up for it. I tried to make it longer but I ran out of ideas. Plus, I was set on the idea of leaving it off where I did… So chyeahh.

**PLEASE** Review? I welcome suggestions, **constructive** criticism (don't bash without telling me why and how it can be improved), what you think is gonna happen next, what you want to happen next, etc etc etc… I know the general plot of my story, but my readers are always welcome to give me suggestions! (The story **is** for you guys, after all.) So, yeah! Or just hit me up to chat! I love meeting new people!

Xoxoxoxo Saphyra.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- Ok, so I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts or Squaresoft. (But Riku owns Me.:-P heehee)

Chapter 7

Ty smiled. "I knew it was you the second I saw you." He said, forcing his happy tone. Lana could see his eyes dart around every few seconds, at the blood, and at the dead. Lana slowly got to her feet.

"H-how did you know?"

"You look exactly like our mother." Then the smile faded from his face. "You should… come inside. You need new clothes, and then I can explain everything." Lana nodded, and followed him, not realizing that she was holding Sora's hand.

* * *

"So, Lana has discovered her power?" Xemnas asked Saix with a strange hunger in his eyes.

"I'm not sure if she's really aware of it, but she has certainly unleashed it, and has seen what she can do." He responded.

"She will be very useful to us, once the darkness takes over her heart. Until then, we will just have to wait."

"Why did those people attack her, anyway?" Saix asked.

Xemnas laughed. "Lana is the reason there is darkness in that world. She is the source of hatred, and hatred for her had been embedded into the people of Integra. They wanted so badly to be rid of the darkness that they were going to kill her. But Lana was not about to let that happen.

* * *

Lana walked into the small bedroom Ty had said she could find new clothes in. It was her mothers' room. She could tell. She walked over to the bed, and looked at a picture on the table. It was of her mother and Ty. Lana picked it up, overwhelmed with sadness. She sat down on the bed, unable to hold it in anymore. "Mother… why did this happen to me?" She whispered. Suddenly, she buried her face in her mothers' pillow and wept.

She cried harder than she ever had before. She cried about how she hurt Haru, she cried about having to leave Riku, she cried about Sora, and how he never lost hope of finding Riku and Kiari. She cried for all the people she had just slaughtered. They were innocent… they didn't deserve to die. Most of all, she cried for her mother. She didn't know why, but she felt so sad when she looked at the picture of her. There was something in her eyes… Even though she was smiling, she looked so miserable. So Lana cried for her mother, and her sad eyes.

She cried until she couldn't anymore. She was exhausted, and felt numb. She walked over to the closet, seeing a long black skirt and a white corset-shirt. (A/N yess, I like corset-shirts very very much. ;- ) She put them on, throwing her bloody clothes into the trashcan. She walked to the door, seeing Sora, Ty, Donald, and Goofy all waiting for her. Lana didn't feel ready to talk to Ty, but she knew she had to. She took a deep breath, and walked out into the room they were in. She sat down on the floor against the wall, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Lana…" She heard Sora murmur, but she ignored him.

"Lana, you don't have to sit on the floor. Come here, sit with us." Ty said, gesturing to an empty chair next to him and Sora. Lana shook her head.

"I just… want to know what happened."

Ty nodded. "Ok. Lana, were you ever told why mother sent you and Haru away when you were born?"

"Haru?" Sora asked. "Who's that?"

"Haru is my twin sister." Lana said quietly.

"Oh."

Ty went on. "When you and Haru were born, the people here starting acting… weird. They weren't themselves. Every time you were mentioned, they grew angry; some even tried to harm you." Lana looked up, dismayed. "No one knew why… but Mother knew you weren't safe here. So, she sent you away to Hollow Bastion. She knew people there who offered to take you in."

"Maleficent?" Lana asked coldly.

"What!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed. Sora looked at Ty, bewildered.

"Maleficent?" Ty repeated. "Who is that?"

"That's who we lived with. That's who we were servants to." Everyone fell silent as Lana continued furiously. "_That's_ who was supposed to give us a good home? We were supposed to be happy with that old witch?"

"Lana, I don't think-" He stopped abruptly when Lana jumped to her feet and strode over to him. She shoved her arms in his face. He gasped as he saw little scars all over her. There were burn marks, slashes, tiny brands burned into her skin.

"That's what happens when Maleficent sees you trying to steal a piece of bread because you haven't eaten in days!" She growled, pointing to a scar running down the length of her arm. She pointed to a different one, a large circle shaped burn mark. "That's what happens when you stop working for a minute to help your sister wrap up her broken hand." Ty stared at her, horrified. She pointed out one more scar, a thick one following the path of the veins in her arm. "That's what happens when you try to fight off the heartless she sends after you when she's in a bad mood." Lana's voice was barely a whisper now. She pulled her arms back to her sides, and looked once again at the floor. The room was silent. Then, a small whimpering came from Lana. Her shoulders started shaking, and once again, she lost control of her emotions. She turned around, pressing her hands to her mouth, trying unsuccessfully to stop herself from crying. Then, she felt someone wrap their arms around her. Sora pulled her close to him, letting her cry on his shoulder. Donald and Goofy exchanged taken aback looks, and Ty held his head in his hands. He felt like he was the one who did all those horrible things to his sister.

"It's ok, Lana." Sora whispered so only she could hear. "I promise it's going to be ok."

* * *

Lana stood on a beach. She recognized it, but couldn't remember from where. She stared out at the ocean, and then she heard a voice next to her. She turned to see Riku standing a few feet away. He looked different, he was older, wearing different clothes, but Lana knew it was him.

"Don't let them take you, Lana." He warned her.

"What? Riku wait!" Riku turned around and started walking away. "Wait!" Lana ran after him, running as fast as she could, but Riku still remained far ahead of her, walking calmly. "Riku!" Lana shouted again, tears forming in her eyes. Suddenly her legs felt heavy, she could barely pick up her feet to move. She fell to the ground, sobbing. "Riku… don't go."

"Lana." Lana spun around to see Riku behind her.

"Riku!" She struggled to stand up, then walked over to him, happy when he didn't walk away. Riku reached out and took her hand, leading her to him. Lana leaned against him, resting her cheek against his chest. She listened to him breathe, and she felt safe. Riku ran his fingers through her hair.

"Lana. Don't let them take you."

"Who do you mean?"

"Organization XIII. They'll take your heart. They'll hurt you, they want your power."

"My power?" Lana asked, confused. Riku nodded, and then slowly, he started to disappear. "No! Riku please don't go!" Then he was gone. Lana walked down to the water, listening to the waves. The wind blew against the rocks, making strange noises. Then, her vision became dark, and she couldn't see anything but blackness. Lana put her hand over her heart, and felt herself falling.

* * *

A man in a black robe walked into a room hidden in the basement of the old mansion in Twilight Town. There was a bunch of hi-tech stuff. Computers, weird machines, and stuff he had never seen before. Sitting in a chair in front of some computers was another man. Most of his face was covered by his mask and he was wearing a big red cloak.

"You have come to hear what I know about Lana, correct?" The man in red asked slyly.

"Yes."

"And what do I get in return?"

"I stopped the Nobody from leaving the town, just as you asked."

"True… but I doubt that was hard work."

"Then what else do you want?"

The man in red laughed. "I want you to tell me your true name."

He hesitated. "Riku."

He chuckled again. "Well then, Riku, I will tell you what I know about Lana."

"Just tell me where I can find her." Riku said frostily.

"Integra."

* * *

Lana woke up before anyone else. She crept outside and closed her eyes, enjoying the crisp morning breeze. Then she walked down to the shops, looking for a place to get clothing. She entered a shop, and picked out a black skirt similar to her last one, a light red tank top, and a long black overcoat like Ty's. She also grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. She looked around a bit longer, and found a bracelet with a silver dagger charm, a unicorn charm, and a heart charm. She slipped it on her wrist and it fit perfectly. Then lastly, she walked over to the counter and put munny there. She knew there was no one to stop her from just taking the stuff, but she didn't feel right about it. She set the amount on the counter and walked out.

When she got back, Ty was awake. He glanced at her, then back down at the book he was reading. He hadn't talked at all since yesterday. Lana walked into her mothers' room, set down her new clothes on the bed, and then walked back out to the kitchen. She sat down across the table and stared at her brother. He glimpsed up occasionally, but mostly avoided Lana's gaze. Lana studied him closely. She might never see him again, so she wanted to remember him perfectly. He was very handsome, with the same sleek black hair as Lana, only his was short and spiked up. His eyes were golden brown, exactly like Haru's. He had pale-ish skin, and his jaw was slightly crooked. Lana guessed it had been broken once. He stared hard at his book, as if he was mad at it.

"Brother." Lana said quietly. Ty looked up. "What's wrong, Ty?" She asked.

Ty didn't speak for a minute, and when he did he looked away. "I didn't know that… that bad stuff was happening to you and Haru. If I did, I would have come for you. But I-I didn't know…"

"I know you didn't. I don't blame you… I'm sorry for saying what I did yesterday."

Ty shook his head. "I should have done something. I should have known."

"How could you have?"

"I just should have. I'm your brother. I was supposed to take care of you."

"Ty, stop it." Lana said, more harshly than she meant to. "When we were sent away you were only a child! You were three years old! How can you blame yourself for not being able to protect us? It's not fair, Ty. It's just not fair…" Her voice broke.

"I guess so…" Ty said.

Lana stood up and quickly wiped her eyes. "Now, that's enough self pity, Ty! Because we're leaving today and I want to leave a happy brother, not a sad, mopey, depressed brother, got it?" Lana said smiling. Ty laughed.

"Ok, I promise not to be a sad, mopey, depressed brother."

"Good!" Lana said, walking past him into her room to change her clothes.

She came out wearing her new skirt and her red tank top, but it was too nice out to wear the overcoat. She was glad to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy awake and ready to go.

"Ready?" Sora asked. Lana nodded. They walked outside and everyone said goodbye to Ty. Lana hugged her brother for a long time.

"Wait, Ty, there's something I forgot to ask you! Our mother… where is she?"

Ty looked at her sadly. "She died about a year ago." He said.

Lana took a deep breath and nodded. Then she smiled at Ty. "I promise to come back and visit. And I'll bring Haru too! I'll find her and we'll both come." Ty smiled and waved as they walked away towards the Gummi ship.

* * *

Ok, there's chapter 7! Hope you liked it. I did… well, duh, I wrote it. BUT anyway.

Please Review? I always respond!

Xoxoxoxoxo Saphyra


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- Ok, so I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts or Squaresoft. (But Riku owns Me.:-P heehee)

My internet crashed again! So I'm sorry I couldn't post this chapter DAYS ago! So, yeah I made this one extra long to make up for it! Ps… I suck at fight scenes… you'll see what I mean.

:looks around mischievously: …Mansex. Muahaha!

Chapter 8

Riku walked along a deserted road, wondering where he'd find Lana. _'How depressing… This place is a ghost town.' _Hecurled his fists into balls. "He better not have lied to me." He said aloud. Then Riku saw someone walk out of a house and start walking towards him. It was another guy; he looked a little older than Riku. He was looking at the ground as he walked, but then he lifted his head up, just then realizing he wasn't alone. He looked startled and it took him a second to get back his composure.

"Who are you?" He said, pointing at Riku.

Riku looked around. "Do you know a girl named Lana? Is she here?"

The other guy looked at him in distain and laughed. "I'm not telling you."

"Oh god, just tell me!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why are you looking for her?" He yelled.

"It's none of your business!" Riku shouted back.

"Fine then." He said, walking past Riku with his hands behind his head. "In that case…" He waited until he was right next to Riku. "No."

Riku growled, turned towards the other guy and socked him right in the stomach.

"Wha-?" He gasped, stumbling back and trying to catch his breath. He looked up, his eyes flashing. He ran at Riku, throwing punches. Riku blocked them, until he was hit in the face, sending him flying back. He flipped in mid-air, landing on his feet.

"You know, you're really starting to piss me off." Riku said, running at the other guy.

"Heh heh, that's what I was going for." He laughed, dodging Riku. Riku spun around slammed his forearm into his neck. He fell onto his hands and knees, trying to breathe.

"Now," Riku said, standing over him, "Tell me where Lana is."

He shook his head. "No."

Riku sighed. "Why do you think you have to protect her? She's not weak."

"I know she's not. But I have to."

"Why?"

"She's… my sister."

Riku stared at him, stunned. _'Nice going, idiot! You just beat up her brother! Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ He yelled at himself.

Lana's brother slowly got to his feet and looked at Riku quizzically. "What's with the robe?" He asked.

Riku rolled his eyes.

"So why are you looking for Lana?"

Riku looked away. "Because I need to tell her something."

"And that something would be…?"

"None of your business." Riku said, enunciating every syllable.

Ty sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. She's not here anymore. They left this morning."

"They?"

"Yeah, they."

"Who are they?"

"Lana, Sora, Don-"

"Sora! She's with _Sora_?"

"Yeah, do you- Whoa! What's that!"

Riku had opened a portal and was about to step through. He looked at him blankly. "It's a portal."

"Wh-where does it go?"

"Wherever I want it to." Riku said, stepping into the portal. "Hey, if you see Lana again, tell her Riku was looking for her."

Ty looked around and walked away with his hands in his pockets. "Riku... sure." He said sarcastically.

* * *

"What do you want?" Asked a kid with blonde hair. There was also another boy with black hair and a girl with long brown hair in braids. They were all eating some kind of pop-sicles and looked less that thrilled when Sora, Lana, Donald, and Goofy showed up.

Sora laughed nervously. "Uhh, just seeing what's back here."

Yeah, well this is our spot. So beat it." The blonde said.

Lana crossed her arms. "Stop being so rude and maybe we'll leave."

Then the black haired kid got up. "You're new around here, right? I'm Pence."

The girl came over too. "I'm Olette. And that's Hayner." She said, pointing to the blonde kid.

"Hi. I'm Lana. This is Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Lana said.

"Sora? We just met someone who was looking for you." Olette said hesitantly.

"Who?"

"A girl named Kairi."

"Kairi was here!" Sora exclaimed. "Where is she now?"

"Some guy in black took her away."

"Organization XIII." Lana whispered.

"What's that?" Sora asked, confused.

"Organization XIII. Was he wearing a long black robe with a hood?"

"Yeah." Pence said.

"It was Organization XIII, Sora."

"But who ARE they?" Donald asked impatiently.

"I don't know. But I saw someone in a long black robe in Integra. He said something about 'The Organization.' Then I had a dream that night. And Ri- someone warned me about Organization XIII. I know it was them." They were so busy talking that they didn't notice the black shape creeping up behind them until they grabbed Lana from behind. "What? Let go of me! Let go-!" They covered up her mouth with their hand.

"Let her go!" Sora yelled, trying to figure out a way to attack them without hurting Lana. But before he could move, a dark portal opened up on the brick wall next to Lana's 'kidnapper.' Lana tried to break free but they were holding her too tightly. She kicked them repeatedly the best she could, but it was no use. She was drug through the portal.

"Sora!" She managed to scream one last time before the portal closed.

"Lana! Damnit, where did they take her?" Sora shouted, pounding his fists against the wall.

"Sora, calm down. We need to think rationally if we want to find Kairi and Lana." A familiar voice said from behind him. Sora spun around.

"King Mickey!"

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

The king nodded. "Then you know where they are? Both of them?" Sora asked hopefully.

"I have a pretty good idea where the Organization is keeping them."

"Where?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy all asked in unison.

"The world that never was."

* * *

Lana opened her eyes to see that she was in a large room with a huge window with bars on it. She also saw that she wasn't the only one there. There was another girl standing at the window looking out of it. She was wearing a pink shirt and shirt, and had long reddish-brown hair. Lana sat up, groaning. The other girl spun around, startled.

"Oh, you're awake." She said, walking over to her. Lana looked up, a bit wary. "I'm Kairi." She said.

"Kairi? You're Kairi!" Lana shouted, jumping to her feet. She grabbed Kairi's hands and spun her around.

"Y-yes, I'm Kairi."

"Oh my god, you're Kairi!" Lana walked around her in a circle. "You're so pretty. I can't believe it's you!" Lana said, laughing. Kairi looked a bit concerned. Lana laughed again. "I'm Lana. But that's not important. Sora's been looking for you!"

"You know Sora?" Kairi squeaked, excited.

"Yeah!"

"Where is he?"

"He was… in Twilight Town. We had just heard that you had been there when some guy in black came and brought me here." Lana said, sitting down on the ground angrily. "Where is here, anyway."

"I'm not sure…" Kairi said, sitting down also.

They both sighed at the same time. Lana looked around curiously.

"Well this sucks."

* * *

Riku entered a large white room with absolutely nothing in it. Nothing, that is, but a dark figure standing against the wall opposite him.

"Where's Lana? I know you have her here."

Silence…

"Tell me where she is, Xemnas!"

Xemnas laughed. "Do you care that much about her?"

Riku didn't answer. He held out his hand, and his sword appeared in it.

"Do you think for one second you could beat me?" Xemnas taunted him.

Riku laughed. "Guess we'll just have to find that out."

* * *

Haru woke up lying in a comfortable bed. She looked around, seeing that the room she was in was mostly green. Then she closed her eyes, almost forgetting why she wasn't in Hollow Bastion. Then she gasped and sat up, panicking. "Where am I?" She wondered aloud. She jumped out of the bed, and ran to the door, pushing it open. She came into a short hallway, and ran down to the doors at the end of it. She burst through them, and found herself in a large circular room. She thought it was empty, but then saw two people at the other side of the room. They were both wearing long black robes with hoods, so she couldn't see either of their faces. They were fighting. Well, one of them was. The other was just dodging attacks, laughing. _'He's just toying with him.'_ She thought. Then there was a loud clanging noise as the one who was attacking dropped his sword, and then fell to the ground himself. Haru gasped, and knew that the one on the floor was in trouble. As silently as possible, she began to creep over to the two, trying to hear what they were saying. She pressed herself against the wall, praying that she wasn't seen. Apparently, the two people were too focused on each other, and didn't notice her. She leaned forward slightly as the person standing started to speak. She listened, then had to press her hand against her mouth to stop herself from crying out when she heard what they were saying.

* * *

Riku collapsed onto the cold hard floor, unable to stand any longer. Xemnas circled around him laughing at his weakness.

"I won't let your pathetic human feelings interfere with my plans for Lana. She will be a big advantage to the organization."

Riku pushed himself up, leaning against the wall next to him. "And I won't let you use her like that." He said, pressing his hand against the deep slash across his side. He swung his sword, missing Xemnas pitifully.

"You're no match for me, Riku." Xemnas said calmly.

"I don't care!" Riku shouted at him, trying to hit him again and again, and missing every time. "I'm not going to let you take Lana's heart!" Riku summoned up all the strength that was left in him and put it all into one last attempt to strike Xemnas. He swung his sword as hard as he could, then smirked to himself when he felt it hit him. Xemnas wasn't prepared for Riku's strong attack, and couldn't dodge him. Riku slashed Xemnas across the stomach, then fell back against the wall, incapable of standing on his own. He slid down to the floor, and heard Xemnas stumble back, bleeding openly. He looked at Riku, stunned and enraged. He then disappeared into a portal.

Riku sat slumped over, panting. The he heard footsteps coming towards him. "Riku! Are you alright!"

Riku hesitated, and then realized who was talking. "Haru?" he asked.

Haru kneeled down next to him, immediately surveying his wounds. "Which one hurts the most?" She asked, concerned. Riku lifted his hand off his side. It was covered in blood, and the wound was still bleeding sluggishly. "Ok, I need to find something to stop the bleeding with…." She said, looking around frantically. There was nothing. She groaned, and then realized that she was still wearing her coat. She took it off, and grabbed Riku's hands. "You have to stand up." She instructed, pulling on him. Riku braced himself against the wall, and pushed himself up, relying mostly on the wall for support. Haru wrapped her coat around his waist, and tied it tightly. "That should help." She said. Then she giggled at him. "You look funny."

"Well thanks." Riku said weakly. He could just imagine how he looked, in his long robe, with a tan coat tied around his waist.

"Riku, do you know where Lana is? I heard you talking about her."

"I don't know… That's what I was trying to find out." Haru sighed, nodding.

"Ok, well, we need to find a place for you to rest. C'mon, follow me." Riku followed her, having to walk along the wall painfully slowly. He staggered along, stumbling now and then. "Why are you wearing that hood?" Haru asked.

"Would you rather me not?" He responded.

"I don't care… I was just wondering." Riku nodded, keeping the hood up. "What's 'The Organization?'" Haru asked, remembering Xemnas say that Lana would be an advantage to them.

"Organization XIII. They're a group of powerful nobodies. They control the rest of the nobodies."

"Nobodies?"

Riku was silent. He didn't feel like answering any more questions. They came to the room Haru woke up in. She opened the door for Riku, and he limped over to the bed, sitting down heavily.

"Now stay here. I'm going to go see if I can't find something better for your wounds."

"Where would I go?" Riku asked.

Haru laughed. "Good point. I'll be back soon." She left and Riku sighed, pulling off the coat around him. It was soaked in blood, and he threw it onto the floor. He lay back on the bed, unsure of what was going to happen to him now. His eyelids felt heavy, so he closed them. He immediately wished he hadn't. Images of Lana flashed in his mind. He saw her limp, heartless body lying on the floor, and the organization members standing over her, laughing. He bolted upright, ignoring the pain in his side. He tried to stand up, but his legs gave away under him, causing him to fall onto the floor. He leaned against the bed and groaned, feeling completely helpless. He slammed his fists into the ground, furious at himself for being so weak. Suddenly, he felt an emotion come over him that he did not want. _'No! Pull yourself together, Riku!'_ He screamed at himself. But it was no use. He felt the tears stream down his face. "Damnit." he said out loud. "Damn you. If you weren't so weak, you'd be able to stand up. You'd be able to find Lana if you weren't so fucking pathetic!" He yelled. He leaned his head against the bed. Then everything went black.

* * *

Lana and Kairi sat back to back, trying to work out a way out of…wherever they were. Suddenly, Lana jumped to her feet, making Kairi fall comically backwards onto the floor.

"Hey!" Kairi said, rubbing her head.

Lana was standing at the window yelling at someone outside. "Hey you!" She yelled, jumping up and down. "You, Blondie! I know you can hear me!"

Outside, a blonde hair young looking guy flinched when he heard Lana calling him. He looked like he was going to run for a second, then turned around and smirked. "Hi there!" He said casually, as if the two had just bumped into each other on the street.

"'Hi there?' Don't 'Hi there' me! Tell me where we are. Why are we in here!"

"Err, I… Uhh … I don't… know." He said, smiling innocently.

Lana looked at him incredulously. "WH-What do you _mean _you don't know! You're in the organization! You should know!"

"Well, ok I know but I can't tell you."

Lana glared as hard as she could. The organization member looked at her oddly for a second, and then walked away shaking his head. Lana growled. "Come ON!" She shouted. "This is such bullshit!" She sighed, sliding down to the floor. Kairi came over and sat next to her.

Then Lana remembered something Riku had said to her in her dream.

''_They want your power.' My power?'_

Lana stared hard at the wall, concentrating with all her mind. She closed her eyes, and felt all her energy course through her. The she opened them, and they were no longer purple. Her eyes had turned black, and her hair billowed around her head. Kairi inched back a few feet, scared and confused about what was happening to Lana.

Lana stood up, and walked over to the wall. It was almost like she was floating, she was graceful and terrifying. She slowly reached out her hand and touched the wall. Suddenly, there was a deafening bang, and the wall crumbled in front of Lana. She stood staring at the pile of ruin at her feet, and then fell to the floor.

"Lana!" Kairi yelled, running over to her. Lana opened her eyes slowly, and Kairi was relieved to see they had turned back to their original light purple. "Lana, what was that?" Kairi asked.

"I'm... not sure." She said. "But hey, now we have a way out!" Lana laughed softly. Kairi nodded, smiling, and helped Lana stand up. As they were struggling through the rubble on the floor, Lana tripped, bringing Kairi down with her. "Ohhh, sorry." Lana moaned, trying to stand up. Then, both of them looked up to see…

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Hahaha! Sorry, I really had to. I know this took a few days, but my internet kept crashing and I was freaking out. But now it's fixed! (Hopefully) And that won't happen anymore! So… chyeahh.

Reviews are nice!

Xoxoxoxoxo Saphyra.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- Ok, so I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts or Squaresoft. (But Riku owns Me.:-P heehee)

Ok, some stuff.

Last chapter- when Lana was talking to the 'blonde' kid. That was Demyx. I wasn't going to keep that part in, but I forgot to take it out, and I'm too lazy to do it now. :-

Also… sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I was victim of some serious writers block, and I had absolutely no time to write lately anyway! But, I'll have a lot of time this week. So yay!

And, if you have never heard the song "Away" by Nightwish, listen to it a.s.a.p. It's the best song ever to be in existence. (And maybe it's just me, but I think it goes so well with the end of the first part of this chapter :-D)

Chapter 9

Kairi and Lana looked up to see…

No one.

There was no one there to stop them from just leaving.

"I don't like this. It's too easy…" Lana said, surveying their surroundings.

Then they heard footsteps coming down the hallway towards them.

"Kairi… does that sound like…?"

"Yeah, heels." Kairi said.

Then the source of the noise turned the corner and nearly ran into Lana. Lana jumped back, twitching.

"Sorry!" It was a girl wearing a white dress. She was probably the same age as Lana and Kairi, and she had blonde hair. She smiled. "Come on! Follow me!"

"Where?" Kairi asked.

The girl ran past them, grabbing their hands. "Just trust me."

They ran through the hallway, and came to a staircase. Halfway down, they stopped, seeing another person from the organization. He had blue hair, and an X shaped scar across the bridge of his nose. Two robot-like nobodies stood behind him.

"Namine, there you are. Kairi, I'm afraid leaving is not an option. Come, I'll take you to see Sora." Kairi took a step back. "You don't want that?"

"I do." She said defiantly. "More than anything… But not with you around!"

"If I had a heart, this would be where I die of laughter. Lana, don't you want to see Riku." Lana stared at the ground, and Kairi looked at her, confused.

"You know Riku, too?" She whispered.

Lana slowly nodded her head, then looked back at Saix. "Yes. I want to see him." She took a step forward.

"No! Don't go with him!" Namine cried, grabbing Lana's hand.

Suddenly, one of the nobodies Saix had with him fell over, and behind it was another hooded person.

Saix sneered. "You. Didn't Roxas take care of you?"

Namine smiled at Lana, then looked back. "You can take it from here, Riku."

Kairi looked around bewildered. "Riku?"

Lana took a step forward. Riku had his sword in his hand. It disappeared, and a blue ball of energy formed in his hand. He threw it at Saix, who jumped and flipped in the air. Then Riku ran at him, pinning him to the wall. Saix smirked, forming a portal behind him. Riku was about to step through after him when he heard Lana's voice call out to him.

"Riku, wait!" She ran up to him, hesitating when got near him. "Is it really you?" She whispered. Slowly, she reached her hands up and pushed the hood off of his head. She smiled softly when she saw it really was Riku. His silver hair was longer, his bangs were covering his eyes, he had definitely matured since the last time she saw him, but it was _him_. Lana threw her arms around him, wanting to cry. "Riku…" She felt him wrap his arms around her, holding her close to him.

Kairi watched them, taken aback. She felt strange… jealous. She always thought of Riku as just a friend. But when she saw him holding Lana, she almost felt angry. Angry that he seemed to care more about Lana than her, the girl he had known since they were kids.

Lana opened her eyes, looking up at Riku. She noticed something she didn't before. He had a black ribbon wrapped like a blindfold around his eyes. She smiled, reaching up and tugging lightly on the end of it.

"What's that for?"

"I promised, didn't I?"

"M-my ribbon?" Riku nodded. Lana laughed, standing up on her tip-toes and pulled the ribbon off. "There." She said, smiling. "That's better."

Riku looked away.

"Why'd you do that?" Lana asked. "Who were you trying to fool?"

"Myself."

Lana turned his face so he was looking at her again. "Don't say that. Riku-"

Riku cut Lana off, pulling her close and pressing his lips to hers. Lana smiled, leaning back slightly and kissing him back passionately.

Kairi looked away, closing her eyes. Namine looked at Kairi, then gasped when she glanced back across the room.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang. Kairi screamed, and Namine ran forward a few feet, stopping abruptly.

Lana backed away from Riku slowly, gasping for breath. Blood soaked her shirt, flowing freely out of the wound in her back. She coughed, blood splattering the front of her shirt and dripping from her mouth. She lifted her eyes to look at Riku. He stared at her, unable to move. Her eyes were unnaturally bright with pain. Then, she fell forward. Riku jerked himself out of shock and shot forward, catching Lana as she fell.

"Lana!" He cried, falling back onto the floor holding her bleeding body in his arms. Then he looked up at the dark figure standing in front of him, laughing.

"Sorry, but Nobodies don't get happy endings."

----BREAKLINES AREN'T WORKING!-----

Haru entered the room she left Riku in, dismayed when she saw it was empty. _'I told him to stay here! What does he think he can do injured like that?' _All of a sudden, pain ripped through her as if her blood had turned to fire. She fell to her knees gasping for breath, barely holding back screams of agony. She groaned as her vision blurred, and everything began to turn red. "W-What's going on?" She choked out. She laid her head against the doorframe, and slowly began to lose consciousness.

----------

"Sora, look!" Donald's voice rang through the hallway. Sora and Goofy hurried over to where Donald was, coming upon a girl with shoulder length blonde hair. She was passed out, and she was extremely pale. She looked oddly familiar, though Sora couldn't remember meeting her before.

"She doesn't look too good." Goofy said. Sora agreed, shaking his head.

Then, the girl's eyes fluttered open. She looked around, trying to focus. When she did, her eyes landed on Sora.

"Who… Who are you? What happened to me?" She asked quietly.

"I'm Sora. This is Donald and Goofy. We don't know what happened we just found you. Are you alright?"

"Oh. Yeah, I think I'm ok… I'm Haru." She said.

"Haru? Isn't Lana's sister named Haru?" Donald asked, looking at Sora.

Haru sat up straight, and looked at Donald, her eyes wide. "You know Lana? Do you know where she is?"

Sora shook his head sadly. "No, that's why we're here. We're looking for her, and my friend Kairi."

Haru carefully struggled to her feet, leaning on the wall for support. "M-Maybe I can help? I need to find Lana. Please, Sora?"

"Sure, of course." Sora said. "Do you need help walking?"

Haru squared her shoulders. "No, I'm fine." She took a step forward, and her legs buckled, sending her sprawling out across the floor.

Sora helped her up, putting one of her arms across his shoulders. "Here, I think you may need just a little help." He said, smiling. Haru nodded, also smiling.

"Thank you."

----------

Ty stood in front of Riku and Lana, still pointing the gun at them. Riku stared at him, furious and shocked. Kairi grabbed Namine's hand and began to inch over towards Riku to help Lana.

Riku pressed his hand against the bullet wound on Lana's back, trying to stop the bleeding.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me. Sorry to break up such a tender moment, but like I said; Nobodies don't get happy endings."

"Lana's not a Nobody! I thought she was your sister, how could you do that?"

Ty sneered. "She's not my sister. It was all an act, idiot."

Lana groaned quietly, struggling for breath. Riku glanced at Kairi and Namine.

"Kairi, take Lana and get out of here." Then he heard the click of the gun. Ty was pointing it at Kairi now. "No!" Riku shouted.

"Shut up." Ty sounded bored. "No one is leaving."

Kairi stepped forward bravely. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?" She yelled.

Ty smirked at her, rolling his eyes. "You've got quite a large attitude for such a small girl."

He turned his attention back to Riku. "Anyway, what was it you were rambling about?"

Riku growled at him, but was mostly focusing on Lana. She was limp in his arms, and he only knew she was still alive from the sharp wheezing sound she made when she breathed. He felt someone touch his hand. He looked up to see Kairi standing there.

"Riku let me take her. I know what to do." Riku nodded, and Kairi lifted Lana's body out of his arms. Then he stood up, holding out his hand and The Soul Eater appeared in his grip. He lifted his gaze and looked Ty straight in the eye. Ty smirked again, cocking his gun.

"You're gonna fight me with that?" He scoffed.

Riku shook his head. "No, I'm going to kill you with this." As fast as lightning, he lunged forward, not giving Ty a chance to react, before he had driven his sword straight through him so far that Riku's fist touched his stomach. Ty buckled over, blood pouring out of his mouth onto Riku's hand. Ty looked up at Riku, his eyes dull with agony.

"You'll… regret this." He stammered.

"I seriously doubt it." Riku sneered.

"You'll n-never know… ab-out Lana. You'll never… unders-stand what she… is." Riku pushed Ty back, slamming him into the wall.

"Well then why don't you tell me now, before you die?" Ty's shoulders shook weakly as he laughed.

"She the… dar- darkness. Sh-she's not…real. She's a no…body.… His cre-creation."

"Who's creation?"

"D-… Di-…" He shook his head feebly. "Ans-… the-… wi-"

"What? Who's creation is she!" Riku shouted, his voice breaking. Ty didn't answer, sliding further down the wall. "Tell me!" His voice echoed around the room, and he winced when he heard how panicky it sounded.

"L-Lana… I'm s-sorry…" Ty whispered, before his body went limp.

Riku stared at him for a second, then slowly turned away from him, almost slipping in the blood he was standing in. He stumbled over to Kairi and dropped to his knees next to her. She looked at him, worried about how he would react to seeing Lana on the floor, still bleeding.

"I don't have anything to wrap around her…" Riku stood up, and tore off the long organization robe he was wearing. He pulled off his yellow and white sleeveless jacket and wrapped it around her thin waist, tying it firmly.

Then, Lana made a small whimpering noise. Her eyes opened slowly, and she immediately shut them again tightly, trying to stop the tears that stung the corners of her eyes.

"Lana." Riku said quietly. "Lana, please say something."

"Riku… I…"

Riku leaned forward, moving her hair out of her face. "What?"

Lana moaned, curling and uncurling her hands, trying to distract herself from the pain. "I-"

She stopped when they heard a gasp from the other side of the room.

"Oh no. No please, not Lana!"

----------

Ermm… chyeahh! There's chapter 9! I hope you liked it! Reviews are worshipped… And always responded to! So, please review! I'll give you… eh… uhmm… A CYBER HUG! Yay!

Xoxoxoxoxoxo Saphyra


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- Ok, so I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts or Squaresoft. (But Riku owns Me.:-P heehee)

Only one review? Hmm, I expected better of my readers.

:Gives Namine101 a cyber hug: Sorry for lying about this one coming out yesterday, lol.

Chapter 10

"Oh no. No please, not Lana!" Haru cried, running over to Lana. She grabbed her sister's hand and tried to fight off the tears that threatened her. "What happened?" She asked.

"It was him." Kairi said quietly, pointing to Ty's lifeless body.

"Who… is he?" She asked, staring at him.

Riku stood up suddenly and turned away. Without warning, someone ran into him and clung to his side.

"Wha-?"

"Riku! It's Riku!" Sora exclaimed, not letting go of his friend.

"Sora, pull yourself together. And get off, you're hurting me!"

Then they both were squeezed together as Kairi came over and hugged them.

"I'm so glad to see you both." She whispered.

They heard King Mickey talking to Haru. "We have to get Lana out of here. She'll bleed to death unless we do something."

Riku broke away from Sora and Kairi. "Where do we take her?"

"How about Hollow Bastion? Merlin is there, he'll know what to do." Sora suggested.

"Good idea, Sora. Let's go."

Riku kneeled down and picked Lana up, carrying her bridal-style. He looked down at her, making sure she was still breathing. He was relieved when he heard her take a deep breath, but he could still feel blood on his hands coming from her back. He quickened his pace, fighting the panic that he felt rising in his chest. "Lana…" He whispered to her. "Hold on just a little longer."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've done all I can." Merlin said to the group. "She seems alright, she's asleep right now."

Riku stared out the window absently as everyone else talked. Suddenly, the door of Merlin's house opened, and in walked a very tall old looking man wearing a long blue robe and a blue hat with stars and a moon on it. He had long silver hair and beard. Donald, Goofy, and Sora jumped up when they saw him.

"Master Yen Sid!" They exclaimed in unison.

Merlin walked over to Yen Sid and shook his hand. "Very good to see you." He said. Yen Sid nodded, and then looked directly at Riku.

"You are Riku, correct?"

Riku nodded warily.

"You are troubled by what he said about Lana."

"What who said?"

"The man you killed."

Riku looked away irritably. "Is that all you came here for. To remind me of that?"

"No. I came to explain to you, all of you, about what Lana is."

Riku stood up and faced him, furious. "What do you mean '**what **she is?'" He nearly yelled, ignoring Donald's shocked cry to 'show some respect.'

Yen Sid looked at him calmly. "She is not a normal person. She has no heart."

Riku took a step back. "You mean… She's a Nobody?"

"Not exactly. She's a creation of the darkness."

"But… he said she was the creation of-"

"Ansem the Wise, yes. She is a result of his experiments with the darkness."

Riku stared at the ground and slowly fell back into the chair he was sitting in before. "So… She's not… _real_?"

"No, she's real, she just has no heart. Like the members of Organization XIII. They are real, but they can't feel normal emotions, like sadness, happiness, or love." Then he turned his gaze to Haru as she chimed in modestly.

"So that means Lana is not really my sister?" She asked quietly.

"She is… in a way. Lana is darkness, and you are light. If you were not alive, the darkness would have killed Lana a long time ago. You, Haru, are a creation of the light."

Haru opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. Everyone was silent. Riku was staring at the ground. He felt numb, as if his whole body was drugged with Novocain.

"Riku, are you alright?" Kairi asked, taking a step towards him.

Riku stood up and forced a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going for a walk." He said, walking out the door. He walked around the house past the window of the room Lana was in. He hesitated, then looked through the glass. He saw Lana sleeping soundly. Once again, that unwanted feeling came over him and he turned away quickly, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes.

'_They can't feel normal emotions, like sadness, happiness, or love? Love...' _Riku thought. He leaned against the outside of the house and slammed his fist into it.

Suddenly he heard a small voice next to him.

"Hey you."

"What? Lana! You should be resting. Go back and lay down!" He said, standing in front if the window. She had opened it and was poking her head out, leaning on the sill.

Lana frowned. "Riku, what's wrong? You're eyes are red. Were you… crying?"

"Ha-ha. Please, me, cry? You're too funny." Riku said, smiling. Lana looked at him disbelievingly. She reached out and touched his face lightly.

"I'm sorry; I forgot who I was talking to." She joked. "All mighty Riku does not feel petty human emotions." Riku looked away. "Riku I was joking." She said. "Are you angry with me?"

"No." Riku said quickly. He tilted his head up slightly and closed his eyes like he was thinking really hard.

Lana stretched out as far as she could without pain shooting through her body and tried to kiss him, but only succeeded in brushing her lips against his bottom lip. He opened his eyes and looked at her, taking a step forward.

"Lana-"

"Riku, shut up for three seconds, k?" Lana said, pulling him closer to her and kissing him intently. Riku leaned against the wall, putting one arm around her shoulders as the kiss deepened.

Suddenly, he pulled away, stumbling back a few feet.

"No, you can't…"

"It's not hurting me to kiss you." Lana said, laughing softly.

"But you… can't feel."

Lana looked at him incredulously, her eyes shining with emotion. "R-Riku, how could you say that?" She asked, fighting back tears.

"Yen Sid said so. You can't feel. You're… from the darkness."

Lana stared at him, placing a hand over her heart. Then she slammed the window shut and spun around, collapsing onto her bed. Pain shot through her and she cried out softly, not wanting anyone to hear her. She lay face down on the bed, breathing heavily from pain and the effort of holding back tears. She looked up slowly at the window. Riku wasn't there. Then she jumped up, nearly screaming from pain. She stood still for a moment, recovering from the throbbing in her back, then strode over to the door and threw it open, staring at Yen Sid coldly.

"It seems you know something I don't. So tell me right now what Riku meant when he said I was from the darkness."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Err… I have writers block again. So, ch-_yeah,_ I'm sorry that chapter sucked and was so short. I'll make the next one longer, I promise! But I need more reviews! Come on people, you know you want to! I've got a bag full of Riku plushies, I know you want one!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo Saphyra.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- Ok, so I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts or Squaresoft. (But Riku owns Me.:-P heehee)

Not one review? I'm appalled.

Chapter 11

Lana only half listened to Yen Sid as he explained to her _about _her. She didn't remember anything he said, and suddenly realized she had stood up and walked away while he was still talking. She was in her room, standing in complete darkness. She leaned against the wall, pressing her hands to her chest feeling for a heartbeat. Then her hands fell limp at her sides.

"It's true…" Lana whispered to herself. She lay down on her bed, wincing from pain, and stared blankly at the ceiling. "Is this where I am supposed to cry?" She asked aloud.

"It's distressing, not being able to feel sad." A voice said from across the room.

Lana jumped up, opening her eyes wide trying to see who was there. "Who said that!" She said, stupidly.

"You've finally learned the truth. You have no heart. You belong in the darkness."

Lana pressed her hands against her ears. "Shut up." She growled.

"Come with me. I know how you can get a heart." Lana looked up, trying still to see who was talking to her.

"Who are you?" Lana asked. Her words slurred as if she was drunk.

"If you come with me, I'll tell you. You want to, I can tell. You want a heart, and I can give you a heart."

She thought for a moment, and then nodded slowly. "Ok, I'll come. Now tell me who you are."

The voice sounded sickly satisfied as he responded. "My name is Xemnas."

**----------------------------------------THE END!--------------------------------------**

JUST KIDDING! C'mon, am I really that mean?

**ONE YEAR LATER!**

Lexan was jolted awake by her bed shaking as someone sat down on it heavily. She opened her eyes, irritated. This was really not how she wanted her day to start off.

"Get…out…now." She growled.

"Well, we're in quite a mood this morning."

"I can't be in a mood, Demyx. I have no heart, remember? Just like you."

Demyx frowned, standing up. "Now that's just mean."

"I'm not sorry!" Lexan chirped, standing up and pushing Demyx towards the door. "Now get out." She said strictly.

Demy, protesting the whole way, was thrown out into the hallway. He looked around dejectedly as Lexan slammed the door in his face, and then stood up and walked away with forced dignity written all over him.

Lexan decided she should do something productive. Cause a little misery; destroy all hope for the future… the normal stuff. She changed into a gray boy-beater tank top, and a pair of black pants with chains hooked onto them. Then she put on her long black coat, but left the hood down. She tied some of her long black hair up into a ponytail, and smudged some black eyeliner under her eyes. "There." She said, capping the eyeliner and making her way towards the door. She opened it, heading towards the way out of the Castle Oblivion. As she walked outside, she pulled the hood over her head. Then she opened a portal and stepped through. As her body swirled through the darkness, her mind wandered. She recalled things she didn't want to remember.

**Flashback**

Lexan laughed cruelly as the young boy pressed himself against the wall, wrapping his arms around his body and whimpering quietly.

"Please… Please spare my life." He pleaded, lifting his eyes to meet hers. Lexan smirked, tossing her sword from one hand to the other.

"Why?" She asked soullessly.

He didn't answer, just covered his head with his arms. His shoulders shook as he cried pathetically. Lexan looked at him with distain, and then raised her sword over her head about to swing it down and kill the boy.

All of a sudden, someone came out of nowhere and grabbed Lexan, pinning her arms behind her back. Her sword fell to the floor, making a loud clanking noise.

"You were just gonna kill him for no reason?"

"I have a reason, Axel! Let me go!" She yelled, struggling to get away from his strong grip.  
The boy took one look at Lexan and Axel and bolted, running as fast as he could. When he was gone, Axel let go of Lexan. She fell forward, spun around, lunged forward and punched him in the stomach as hard as she could. He stumbled a bit, then pushed her away and stood up straight.

"So what was it?"

"What are you rambling about?"

"What was the reason you were gonna kill that kid?" Axel shouted.

Lexan turned around, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "None of your business." She picked up her sword and swung it around a few times. "And Axel, I don't care how mad you are that I took Roxas' place in the Organization; don't ever interfere with me again."

----------

Rain pounded the ground and lightning streaked across the sky as Lexan slowly wandered through the street. She shook her head impatiently as the rain soaked through her hood and wet down her hair. Then, another hooded figure slipped out from behind a building and approached her quickly.

"Lexan, c'mon. Come back to Castle Oblivion before you get sicker… or make your injury worse!" Lexan pushed him out of the way and kept limping on. "Stop acting so tough." The person said, grabbing her arm. Lexan turned to face him, pulling her arm back. Then she lurched forward, grabbing him by the front of his robe.

"Leave me alone, Demyx." She hissed. She turned around and continued down the street.

Suddenly, she fell onto her hands and knees, breathing heavily. Blood dripped from her mouth and hit the wet ground. Demyx ran over to her, alarmed when he saw how bad her injury really was. He helped her stand up, and had to support most of her weight himself. But she was light, so it wasn't hard for him. "I told you, I don't need your help." She muttered as Demyx lead her towards the Castle. He laughed a little, shaking his head.

"Yeah, Lana, I know."

Lexan was silent for a minute.

"Don't call me that." She whispered at last.

**End Flashback**

Lexan hit water hard and was pulled under. She opened her eyes, immediately regretting it as the salt water hit them. She felt herself hit the ground, and she pushed up as hard as she could. She broke the surface and looked around, realizing she was in the ocean. She saw a beach not too far away, and kicked out strongly. When she reached the shore, Lexan fell forward on her hands and knees, coughing up water. Then she looked around, completely clueless as to where she was. _'Something must have interfered with my portal… This was not supposed to happen._' She thought. She stood up slowly, feeling heavy because of her water logged clothes. She walked forward, examining the island she was on. Then she heard voices coming towards her. They sounded so familiar, but she couldn't place them. Then, she saw who it was.

"The Organization!" Sora yelled, outraged. Lexan stumbled back, pulling her hood over her head. Then, she turned away and ran.

"Get back here!" She heard another person yell. That was Kairi.

Lexan looked back over her shoulder to see how far behind they were. Sora was fast, he was catching up to her quickly.

Suddenly, Lexan ran into someone. She fell back on the ground, and looked up to see who had been stupid enough to get in her way.

When she saw him, her whole body became heavy, like she was carrying lead weights. Then her eyes rolled back in her head, and everything went black as she felt her head hit the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loved it? Hated it? Please review, because I'm soooo not putting up the next chapter unless I get some reviews! C'mon people! Does my story suck that badly?

:runs away to cry in a corner:

Xoxoxoxoxo Saphyra


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- Ok, so I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix… Or anything else like that.

Again, I'm gonna recommend a song!

"A Little Piece of Me" by Walls of Jericho.

So to anyone who has never heard that song, go listen to it now. It's love.

Chapter 12

Lexan jumped around, slashing Demyx's water clones like they were nothing. When there were no more, she turned to him and smirked, spinning her sword around.

"Is that all you got?" She said.

"So fighting isn't my strong point…" Demyx whined.

"Noticed." Lexan shot back. "Stop whining, you sound like a four-year old." She said, stretching her arms above her head. She pulled them down to cover her mouth as she started coughing so badly that her whole body shook.

"You ok?" Demyx asked. Lexan nodded. She looked down at her hands, and quickly wiped them on her coat, ignoring the small drops of blood on her palms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Lana's a part of Organization XIII now…" Someone said quietly.

"I… guess so." Another familiar voice responded.

"But why?" A girl asked.

Lexan listened with her eyes closed, pretending to still be unconscious. The voices sounded distant and muffled, but she could understand what they were saying. _'That's not my name anymore.' _She felt like telling them, but she stayed silent.

She was cold. Her clothes were still wet, and the wind was blowing steadily. There was something soft under her head. The voices continued talking.

"I guess she thought that was the best decision. The Organization is made up on Nobodies. They don't have hearts…. Maybe she thought that's where she belonged."

"But it's not! Why would she-"

"I don't know Kairi! I can't account for Lana's actions!" One of them snapped irritably.

"Chill out, Riku."

Someone sat down near Lexan.

"Sora… W-what are you doing?"

"Sora, don't do that! Get away from her!"

Slowly, Lexan opened one eye, confused about what they were saying.

Her eyes flew wide open.

Sora was staring at her curiously. His face was only inches away from hers.

Lexan screamed.

Sora jumped up and tripped, flying backwards comically. Lexan jumped to her feet.

"Sora, I'll kill you!" She yelled, shaking her fist at him. Sora laughed nervously. Kairi smiled at her, obviously confused. Riku stood up, but didn't say anything.

Lexan looked around, realizing that she wasn't wearing her coat anymore. It was on the ground. That's what she had been laying on.

"Uhmm… Hi, Lana!" Kairi said, still smiling. Lexan crossed her arms.

"Don't call me that. It's not my name."

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked quietly.

"A reunion with old friends. It must _feel _wonderful."

Lexan spun around, startled. "What are you doing here, Saix?" She shouted.

"You aren't happy to see me, Lexan?"

"Bastard." Lexan growled, putting on her black coat but leaving it open.

"Aren't we ungrateful? I was just coming to bring you back because Xemnas asked me to. Said something about a heart… But, I guess if you're-"

He stopped when he looked up, Lexan was opening a portal.

"Wait! Lana, you can't just leave!" Kairi said, running over to her.

"Yeah, we missed you." Sora added. They both looked at Riku. He was silent, staring at the ground.

Lexan looked at Riku too, then sighed. "I'll come back. Really soon. I promise." Then she turned around and stepped through the portal.

Suddenly, Riku shook his head violently and ran after Lexan, disappearing through the portal behind her.

Sora turned around to face Saix, smirking. The keyblade appeared in his hand. "You know, I thought we already went through this. I guess you didn't have enough when I beat you the first time!"

----------

Riku opened his eyes wide in the darkness, searching for Lexan. He reached out his hands, and felt them touch something. Then, someone grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. He could see Lexan's eyes shining in the darkness, and then he heard her voice. She spoke to him in his mind, not out loud.

_Why did you follow me? _

"I don't want to lose you again."

_What difference would it make? I barely exist, I don't matter._

"Don't say that! You matter to me…"

Lexan look up, her eyes wide. Riku wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned her head against his chest.

Then, the darkness faded away, and they were in the Castle Oblivion.

"How very touching." Xemnas said sarcastically.

Lexan pulled away form Riku, quickly regaining her composure. She glared at Xemnas, who stood smirking at her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I have what you've been searching for."

She walked forward a few steps.

"Lana wait!" She looked back at Riku, shaking her head, and then turned back to Xemnas.

"You do? Really?" She asked hopefully.

Xemnas held out his hand and nodded. Lexan slowly moved toward him, about to reach out to take his hand.

Suddenly, Xemnas' whole body burst into flames. Lexan closed her eyes, blinded momentarily. She stumbled back covering her head with her arms, trying to shield herself from the extreme heat that was radiating off of him. She felt Riku pull her back, holding her close to him.

Then slowly, the intense heat and light faded. Xemnas was no where to be seen. There was only someone with bright red hair wearing an Organization robe. He was kneeling on the floor, out of breath.

"Axel!" Lexan ran over to him and slid on her knees on the floor. She grabbed the front of his coat roughly. "Why did you do that!" She cried.

"Heh… That's kind of like 'thank you.'" He said weakly.

"No! Why did you do that! He was going to-"

"He wasn't giving you a heart. He was going to kill you."

Lexan gasped, loosening her grip on him. "But… he said…"

"What you've been searching for, right?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexan stood out on top of a tall building. The wind blew through her hair, and she shivered slightly. She heard someone appear behind her, but she didn't react.

"Are you going to stay out here all night?" Axel asked, walking up next to her. Lexan shoved her wrist into his face. He gasped, jumping back a little. Blood oozed out of a deep slice on Lexan's wrist. "WH-what did you do!" He asked, close to panic.

"I should be dead. But I'm not." Her arm dropped back to her side. "I can't die?" She whispered. She laughed softly. "I thought it was strange that I survived being shot. The bullet passed through a few main arteries… Weird, isn't it? Not anymore… Now I get it." Lexan slowly turned around. She looked at Axel, and almost smiled. Then, she leaned back and let herself fall.

"No!" Axel yelled. He summoned his chakrams and jumped off after her. He slammed the weapons into the side of the building, leaving large gouges in the brick.

Lexan's body fell through the air, and she twisted around, stretching her arms out to the side as if she was flying.

"Lexan! Are you insane?" Axel shouted over the loudness of the wind.

"It's quite possible." She shouted back. Then, she reached down towards the ground, and a dark blue light shone from her hands. As the ground grew closer, she started to slow down, until she landed softly on her feet.

Axel pushed harder against the building, also slowing himself down. When he touched the ground, he spun around to face Lexan, glaring as hard as he could.

"You are damn crazy." He growled. Lexan stared at him blankly.

"Where's the fun in being rational?" She asked simply, walking away. "I've been chasing a hopeless dream for so long… Maybe it's time I yearn for something else."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ta da! Well, school starts Monday, (shoot me) so I'm not sure when I'll get time to write. So, I was going to end this one with a cliffhanger, but I decided that would be downright evil!

Anyhow, please review! I really love those reviews! And anyone who does review gets a cyber hug! And a Riku plushie… except you have to imagine you got a Riku plushie because, well, I can't really give you a plushie over the internet, now can I?

Xoxoxoxoxo Saphyra


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- Ok, so I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix… Or anything else like that.

-Saphyra pops up out of nowhere and gets pummeled by empty cans, shoes, wrappers and rotten fruits and veggies-

**Readers:** SAPHYRA, you lazy bum! How dare you make us wait so long for the next chapter! –Shake fists angrily-

**Saphyra:** Eheheh heh heh… Hi everyone! –sweatdrops- Uhmm… well… you see… uhh…

**Sora: **-singing- She's been busy with a particular silver-haired friend! –Gets tackled to the ground by Saphyra-

**Riku:** -walks in- Uhmm… Am I interrupting something?

**Readers:** Hey, wait! –Glares at Saphyra- Are you trying to keep Riku all to yourself!

**Saphyra:** Gah! Sora! You little sneak! RAWR! –Proceeds to beat Sora up-

**Riku:** Uhmm, Saphyra? Saphyra, maybe you should… Oh dear, that's gonna leave a mark… Err, Saphyra I believe he's unconscious now…

**Saphyra:** -stands up dusting herself off- So, umm… On to chapter 13?

**Riku:** -pokes Sora- I think you killed him…

**Saphyra:** -laughs nervously- Like I said, CHAPTER 13!

Chapter 13

Shadows swarmed her senses as her body fell through darkness. She couldn't remember how she got there; all she knew was that she was terrified. She wanted someone, _anyone,_ to save her from this horrible place. Her mind struggled to find a rational thought, but every time it came close to forming one, the idea slipped past her grasp. She thought once that she heard a name being whispered to her, but she couldn't understand what it was. Then, a small cry rose from her chest and escaped from her lips.

_Help me!_

**Do you know where you are? **The voice was strong and deep, and somehow familiar. Something stirred inside of her, but she didn't know what it was.

_Who… Who are you? _

**I am someone from the darkness… just like you.**

_Like me? But who am I?_

**You belong with the others akin to us. The ones who have been rejected by light and darkness. **

Someone grabbed her hand, and began to pull her in the direction she guessed was up.

_Please, tell me… Who I am. At least tell me my name._

She thought she heard laughter, far off and muffled.

**Your name is Lexan.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, why wasn't I invited to this party?" Lexan was jolted out of her memories by the sarcastic and arrogant voice of Xigbar. She looked over her shoulder, glaring at him.

'Damnit. Just one wonderful surprise after another, huh?' Lexan thought.

"You know, I always thought there was something different about you, Axel. Too bad your little hero act was all a waste." Xigbar said, walking closer.

Axel laughed. "What's that supposed to mean? Lexan's alive, isn't she?"

"At the moment, sure. But not for long." Xigbar summoned his gun arrows, smirking at them. Axel tried to stand up, but he was too weak from attacking Xemnas. He fell back onto the ground, cursing. Lexan scowled at Xigbar, standing up to face him. She ran at him, gathering up all of her energy. Then, suddenly, Riku ran out in front of her, blocking her. Lexan stopped abruptly, nearly knocking him over.

"What do you think you're doing?" She cried.

Riku flashed her a small smile over his shoulder, and his Soul Eater appeared in his hand. "I got this." He said. Lexan opened her mouth to argue, but then she looked back at Axel. She nodded, and ran back to Axel. She kneeled next to him, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Hey." He said weakly.

"You ok?"

"Oh, I'm wonderful." He said sarcastically.

"You're really cold." Lexan said, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Yeah well… That's what happens." Axel said simply. Lexan gasped as she realized he was slowly starting to fade away.

"No! Don't you dare die, Axel!" She cried, lifting his head up off the floor. The sounds from Riku and Xigbar fighting faded into the distance and Lexan's vision became blurry.

"You know, I hated you… for a while. But, not anymore. I guess you grew on me." Axel said. He sounded kind of nervous, but he tried to keep his voice sounding normal.

"You can't die though!" Lexan nearly shouted, ignoring him attempt at making her feel better. "Not before you get your damn heart back! I won't allow it!" She felt Axel's hand grip hers, and he traced the scar on her wrist with his thumb. He mumbled something like "Later" And then faded into a cloud of darkness.

"Fuck!" Lexan screamed, slamming her fists into the floor over and over again. "Fuck fuck fuck!" She stopped and realized her hands were bleeding, and also the room was silent. She spun around, looking for Riku. When she saw him, it felt as if her stomach had dropped down to her feet. He was lying on the ground about 10 feet away from her. Xigbar was collapsed on the floor also. He pushed himself up, smirking at Lexan.

"Heh, whatever. The darkness is gonna take you over sooner or later, you can't stop it. I was just trying to speed up the process." He said smartly, and then dissolved into a black cloud like Axel.

Lexan stared blankly for a second, and then shook her head as if she had just emerged from underwater. "Riku!" She cried, running over to him. She dropped to her knees and pulled his head into her lap, stroking his silver hair. "Riku, please, answer me! Don't do this to me!" Her breath caught in her throat when Riku's eyes slowly opened.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm fine." He said, propping himself up on his elbows. The tiniest smile appeared on Lexan's face.

"Good." She whispered. Then she noticed the various wounds on his body. "Here, let me see where you're hurt. Lay back down." She instructed. When Riku did so, she began to examine where he was injured the worst. She sighed as he sat up again. "Hey you, I said-" She was cut off as he kissed her, leaning forward and running his fingers through her hair.

"I missed you." Riku whispered when they broke apart, both breathing slightly hard.

"I thought I told you to lie down?" Lexan said, smiling.

He laughed, kissing her again. "Whatever you say, Doctor."

------------------

"Your Majesty!" Sora exclaimed, still a bit out of breath from fighting (and beating) Saix.

The King appeared basically out of nowhere, looking somewhat stressed and nervous. "Hello Sora, hello Kairi." He said. "We have no time to waste. I heard that Lana, err, Lexan, was here. Where is she now?"

"We're not sure." Kairi said.

"Yeah, she left. Saix told her that Xemnas sent for her or something… Riku went too." Sora added.

"Hmm… I think I know where they went. Come on!" King Mickey said, running towards the cove.

"But wait! Your Majesty, what's going on?" Sora yelled, running after him.

"I'll explain on the way!"

Sora grabbed Kairi's hand, pulling her along.

"Sora!" She cried crossly.

"You're coming too!" He said laughing.

---------------

Sora, Kairi, and the King sat in a Gummi ship, silent. Then, Sora remembered that he still hadn't the slightest idea as to what was going on.

"Your Majesty, what's going on?" He asked.

The King looked grim as he responded. "We have to find Lana as quickly as possible. Her life depends on it. You see, when she left to join Organization XIII, the darkness in her heart was unleashed, free to begin taking over her. Soon, it could destroy her, unless we find her and give her this." He held out a small blood-red colored thing that looked like a gemstone.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"Well… err… It's her… heart." Mickey responded.

"That's a heart?" Sora asked, poking it.

"Don't do that Sora!" Kairi exclaimed. Sora pulled his hands back to his sides and smiled innocently.

"We're about to land!" A tiny voice called out.

"Where are we?" Sora asked.

"You don't recognize it?" Kairi said, shivering.

"Oh. We're in The World That Never Was."

"Come on, they're probably in the Castle Oblivion!" The King led them through the town toward the Castle.

Suddenly, a terrible heart shattering scream of pure agony ripped through the air.

------------------------------------

"There." Lexan said, smiling slightly at Riku. "I've put some potion of those really bad wounds. Are you feeling any better?"

"A little." Riku said, leaning against a wall. Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed Lexan's hands. "What did you do?" He asked, staring at her torn and bloody knuckles.

"Oh. It's nothing." She said quickly. "Don't worry about it."

"That has to hurt. Here, let me help." He searched around for something to wrap around Lexan's hands.

Then, he looked up as he heard her breath become quick and ragged.

"Lana? What's wrong?"

Lexan stumbled back, clutching her neck and gasping for air.  
Riku jumped up and ran over to her, grabbing her shoulders. "Lana!"

In a split second, he was thrown back against the wall. A brilliant black light erupted from Lexan's chest, her body rose into the air, and his blood ran cold when he heard her dreadful screams.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Like OMG!

Hahahahahaha Nananananana! Cliffer!

So, love? Hate?  
Review! Tell me!

I'm sorry it took so long! I hope I never go that long without updating ever again!

Xoxoxoxoxo Saphyra


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- Ok, so I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix… Or anything else like that.

-pounds head with fists- I'm so sorry this took soooo long!!!!!!!

Ps… This is the final chapter of True Darkness. I am currently writing another Kingdom Hearts fic, and it would be sequel-_ish_, but not an actual sequel.

Pss… And it's going to be SO much better than this story! I promise!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Mickey, Sora, and Kairi burst into the room too see Riku standing paralyzed, staring in horror at what was happening to Lexan.

Her body was hanging in the air as if she was suspended by strings. A bright black light was surrounding her, and she was screaming in agony and thrashing around wildly.

Suddenly, there was silence. It was as if time stopped. The light faded, and Lexan remained suspended in the air for a few moments, before she fell and slammed into the ground. Then, she lay limply.

Riku didn't remember moving. He didn't know how he got there, but within a second he was kneeling next to Lexan's limp body, lifting her up and holding her in his arms. He pleaded with her to wake up, to say something, but she remained unconscious.

Sora looked from Kairi to The King to Riku and Lexan, then back to Kairi.

"What happened to her?" He asked anyone that happened to be listening. Kairi shook her head slowly, watching as King Mickey slowly approached Lexan.

Then, Lexan's eyes shot open, but instead of being their normal bright purple, they were a mesmerizing black color.

"Lana!" Riku exclaimed, holding her close to his chest. "Are you alright?" Then he kind of jumped as a weird choking noise escaped her mouth. Then he realized she was crying. She was actually sobbing, gasping frantically for breath. She reached up and grasped his shirt.

"Riku… Why did all this have to happen?" Lexan asked, tripping over the words and barely choking them out. Then, her grip on him loosened, and her eyes glazed over as she gave into the darkness completely.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END!

That's it, seriously this time. Tee-hee.

Ok, so Uhmm, reviews would be greatly appreciated. And I'm writing the first chapter of the next Kingdom Hearts story of mine, and since I have no life I'm REALLY hoping I'll have it out tonight or tomorrow. XD

The next one is gonna be kind of sequel-ish, but, I mean, Lexan's dead… right?

Ohhh, A MYSTERY!!!

HAHAHAHA!

Read the next one to find out what I mean!

(I'm not sure what I'm calling it yet so just keep an eye out for a new KH story) -smiles innocently-

Xoxoxoxoxo Saphyra.


End file.
